SN 47.6 Sakunagghi Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sakunagghi Sutta 'Adapted from the translation by : Thanissaro Bhikkhu ' ---- 'SN 47.6 Sakunagghi Sutta : The Hawk' "Once a hawk suddenly swooped down on a quail and seized it. Then the quail, as it was being carried off by the hawk, lamented, 'O, just my bad luck and lack of merit that I was wandering out of my proper range and into the territory of others! If only I had kept to my proper range today, to my own ancestral territory, this hawk would have been no match for me in battle.' "'But what is your proper range?' the hawk asked. 'What is your own ancestral territory?' "'A newly plowed field with clumps of earth all turned up.' "So the hawk, without bragging about its own strength, without mentioning its own strength, let go of the quail. 'Go, quail, but even when you have gone there you won't escape me.' "Then the quail, having gone to a newly plowed field with clumps of earth all turned up and climbing up on top of a large clump of earth, stood taunting the hawk, 'Now come and get me, you hawk! Now come and get me, you hawk!' "So the hawk, without bragging about its own strength, without mentioning its own strength, folded its two wings and suddenly swooped down toward the quail. When the quail knew, 'The hawk is coming at me full speed,' it slipped behind the clump of earth, and right there the hawk shattered its own breast. "This is what happens to anyone who wanders into what is not his proper range and is the territory of others. "For this reason, you should not wander into what is not your proper range and is the territory of others. In one who wanders into what is not his proper range and is the territory of others, Mara gains an opening, Mara gains a foothold. And what, for a monk, is not his proper range and is the territory of others? The five strands of sensuality. Which five? : " 1. "Forms cognizable by the eye — agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. " 2. "Sounds cognizable by the ear— agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. " 3. "Aromas cognizable by the nose— agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. " 4. "Flavors cognizable by the tongue— agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. " 5. "Tactile sensations cognizable by the body — agreeable, pleasing, charming, endearing, fostering desire, enticing. These, for a monk, are not his proper range and are the territory of others. "Dwell, monks, in what is your proper range, your own ancestral territory. In one who dwells in what is his proper range, his own ancestral territory(self), Mara gains no opening, Mara gains no foothold. And what, for a monk, is his proper range, his own ancestral territory? The four frames of reference(of self). Which four?: " 1."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the body within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside likes & dislikes with reference to the world."(i.e. remains in equanimity, detached) 2."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the feelings/sensations within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside likes & dislikes with reference to the world."(i.e. remains in equanimity, detached) 3."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the mind within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside likes & dislikes with reference to the world."(i.e. remains in equanimity, detached) 4."There is the case where a monk remains focused on the mental qualities within self — ardent, alert, & mindful — putting aside likes & dislikes with reference to the world."(i.e. remains in equanimity, detached) "This, for a monk, is his proper range, his own ancestral territory(i.e. self)." ---- Note : Search for the truth is conducted within self , within its components ( within four frames of reference) with focus and equanimity, in order to break the bonds of attachment of the senses to their sensual objects of the world. When these bonds are broken, trance state is reached which leads to liberation(Nirvana).